This invention relates to a package for semi-conductor devices, and more specifically relates to a plastic encapsulated package which can be plugged perpendicularly into a socket in a printed circuit board while having a low vertical height above the board.
Packages for semiconductor die are well-known. Such packages contain single or plural die of the same or diverse types. Packages for semiconductor die are needed to mechanically house and protect the die from ambient conditions and provide rigid output leads from electrodes on the die, which leads can be plugged into cooperating sockets or can otherwise be connected to output circuits.
When such packages are to be plugged into a printed circuit board, it is preferred that they occupy as small an area on the board as possible. For this purpose, the package may be mounted in an upright or erect position. When mounted upright, they occupy a relatively small area on the printed circuit board but they stand above the board by a considerable distance, thus interfering with stacking of boards in parallel to one another with compact spacing.